


One Lonely Flicker

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween Stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: While working on a case together, L's Love misses their Autumn Traditions, but the detective is determine that they won't miss out, even if he isn't use to such things.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: 13 Haunted Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 22





	One Lonely Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous Tumblr prompt for L and "Let's go to the Halloween Store".

The sun dipped behind the horizon, surrendering to purples and blues that replaced its illustrious glow, marking the arrival of twilight. The lonely flicker of orange and yellow glistened in the far off distance as they stared out the window L was so fond of looking out from.

“I think I see a jack-o-lantern.” They squealed a little too loudly. “Come take a look.”

Standing from the computer that held his focused attention, L joined them. “Hmm, could be, but it isn’t something common in England.”

“Oh.” Shoulders falling slightly, the smile vanished from their face.

“Just because it isn’t common doesn’t mean it isn’t possible of course.” Their disappointment was one of few things he had trouble ignoring. After all, hadn’t he experienced far greater impossibilities than a Jack o’ Lantern on porch step in England?

“It’s OK. I was hoping to get back home for Halloween is all.” They sat down on the floor in front of the window. “I’m glad to be helping you on this case, I am but…L don’t you ever get tired of doing nothing but investigating?”

He plopped down next to them, pulling his legs to his chest. “I never get tired of seeking justice. It’s my hobby to right those wrongs.”

“I’m not like you, I wish I was, but I’m not. I like other things outside from our work.”

“I see.” He pushed his thumb into his bottom lip. “And if you could do anything right now, what would you want to do? What would you ask for?”

“I think I would say ‘Let’s go to the Halloween store’.” They smiled down at their lap. “They don’t have those here, do they?”

“No, but they have them in America.” He stood from his crouch and headed towards the office. “Watari can have the jet readied in a half-hour.”

“You’re so funny…wait. You’re serious?” Their eyes began to sparkle at the possibility.

“Yes. Please be ready in 30 minutes.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So this is a Halloween store?” L pinched a package of fishnet thigh highs between his finger and thumb, raising one eyebrow as he scrutinized the garment.

Their mouth twitched back a smile as they grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the back. “Come on. Let’s look at the decorations. I could really use a black cat pillow and some candles.”

Dropping the package, he let them lead him to the back of the store. Several minutes passed as they sniffed their way through the candles. “Hey Ryuzaki, which one do you like better, Midnight sky that smells like sandalwood or Raven wing that smells like strawberries and apricot. I can’t decide…what are you doing?”

L had taken a life-size skeleton prop and laid it on the floor, scrunching next to it, examining the plastic molded bones. “From an osteological viewpoint, this is not accurate at all.” He pointed to a display of animatronics. “And the rate of decomposition would make those corpses immobile.”

“L they’re zombies. They aren’t supposed to make scientific sense.”

“Do you think Zombieism is just form of parasitic human rabies? Of course there is the cannibalistic aspect of such a-“

“This is just for fun. None of this stuff is going to be accurate. It’s crappy Halloween décor.”

“And yet you wanted to come here badly.”

“Yes, because it’s tradition.” Their eyes softened at him. “You didn’t have much of that growing up, did you?”

“Watari tried.” He dropped his eyes to the top of his knees.

“Well, this is our tradition now and that includes pointing out what’s wrong with the decorations.” They held their hand out to him. “Come on. I’ll buy us matching devil horns and then we’ll get ridiculous amounts of candy.”

He took their hand, pulling him as he stood up. “Another one of your traditions?”

“No, another one of _our_ traditions.”


End file.
